This invention relates to dynamoelectric machines and more particularly, to an improvement to such machines for retaining a shaft bearing in position adjacent an end wall of the machine housing. While the invention is described in particular detail with respect to such application, those skilled in the art will recognize the wider applicability of the invention disclosed hereinafter.
In dynamoelectric machines such as electric motors, two important concerns in attaining product useful life criteria are maintaining the bearings which journal the rotor shaft in their proper position, and insuring proper lubrication of the bearing. To insure the bearings remain in their proper positions, a bearing retainer system is required which minimizes parts and which is readily assembled with the rest of the motor components. Since a bearing retainer can act as a barrier to lubricant flow about and around the bearing (because the retainer fits within a lubricant reservoir, and between the bearing and portions of the motor shaft), it is further important for a bearing retainer to allow passage of lubricant to these parts of the motor. Lubricant migrating down the motor shaft also must be allowed to return to the lubricant reservoir, or bearing life is adversely effected.
Self-aligning bearings, and retainers for them are well known in the art. The bearing system disclosed hereinafter distinguishes over the art because, among other reasons, (i) the retainer is constructed to maintain its position using a self-locking feature without any special additional locking structure; (ii) the retainer is designed to permit free lubrication flow; and (iii) the bearing assembly system itself is designed to prevent lubrication flow from the bearing assembly.